The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a flexible ammunition channel for feeding ammunition from a magazine to a weapon. More specifically, the ammunition channel of the present invention is of the type comprising ammunition channel elements connected with one another by hinges or pivots, wherein the hinge axes are directed perpendicular to a plane of bending of such flexible ammunition channel.
According to a heretofore known ammunition channel of this type, as disclosed in German Pat. No. 644,053, funnel-shaped mutually interengaging elements are likewise interconnected by hinges. The elements delimit the ammunition movement not only in a direction perpendicular to the bending plane, but also form the side walls of the ammunition channel which are perpendicular to such bending plane. Therefore, a relatively large number of elements are needed in order to obtain the desired curvature of the ammunition channel. The mutually interengaging or telescoping elements do not afford any exact guiding of the ammunition and the feed of the belt is accomplished against an appreciable resistance. The step-shaped transitions from one element to the other precludes any sliding back of the cartridge belt. Additionally, there is only possible a slight length compensation of the ammunition channel.